One Piece Rainbow!
One Piece Rainbow! ist ein Sonderband, der zum 10jährigen Jubiläum des Mangas vom Shueisha-Verlag herausgegeben wurde und die Anime-Fernsehserie auf etwa 290 Seiten näher beleuchtet. Inhalt Das Buch wird mitsamt Schuber und austauschbarem Cover mit verschiedenen Motiven ausgeliefert, die bis auf die Bilder von Luffy und Sanji alle Konterfeie der Steckbriefe der Mugiwara-Piratenbande bis einschließlich Franky zeigen. Die acht Abschnitte sind mit englischsprachigen Titeln versehen, deren Anfangsbuchstaben das Wort Rainbow! ergibt. Record of the Music Die erste Sektion befasst sich zunächst ausschließlich mit den Openings der Serie und liefert bis einschließlich „Crazy Rainbow“ sämtliche Songtexte, die mitsamt einiger Bilder aus den jeweiligen Openings versehen sind. Weiterhin wird die Serie in Staffeln , eingeteilt. Die Seiten 48 bis 51 gehen auf die ersten Fernsehspecials ein. Am Ende des Abschnitts steht ein Profil über Luffy, dem die Songtexte für die Endings „memories“ und „RUN! RUN! RUN!“ folgen. Adventure the World , auch genannt, befasst sich mit den verschiedenen Stationen der Mugiwara-Piratenbande und zeigt nach der Einleitung mit einer zweiseitigen Karte der besuchten Gebiete verschiedene im Anime verwendete Originalszenen, die als Hintergrund verwendet wurden, darunter Bilder aus dem Baratié, Arlong Park, aber auch aus Filler-Episoden. Für die Inseln der Filler-Episoden werden auch Namen angegeben, die unter Umständen in der deutschen Fassung der Fernsehserie nicht genannt wurde. Das Ende des Abschnitts bilden ein Profil über Nami, dem die Songtexte für die Endings „Watashi ga iru yo“, „Shōchi no suke“ und „BEFORE DAWN“ folgen. Items Collection Die Items Collection ist ein Abschnitt über das Merchandising zu One Piece. Eingeleutet wird der Abschnitt mit einem Cover der V-Jump, dem Schwestermagazin der Weekly Shonen Jump, das sich vor allem Videospielen widmet. Und so landet der Leser auch recht schnell bei dem zum Zeitpunkt der Drucklegung aktuellen Spiel One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, dem ersten Spiel für die Nintendo Wii, ehe die anderen Spiele kurz angerissen werden: * One Piece: Grand Battle! * One Piece: Grand Battle! 2 * One Piece: Oceans of Dreams, das Pate für den Filler der Episode 220 bis 224 der Fernsehserie stand * One Piece: Baseball of One Piece, das Pate für den Bonusfilm One Piece: Mezase! Kaizoku Yakyū-Ō stand. Weitere aufgelistete Merchandising-Artikel sind Figuren der Bandenmitglieder, ein Modell der Flying Lamb und anderes Spielzeug, aber auch Malbücher, Choppers Rucksack, T-Shirts und Soundtrack-CDs. Den Abschluss der Sektion bilden Usopps Profil und die Songtexte der Endings „fish“, „GLORY -Kimi ga iru kara-“, „Shining ray“ und „Free Will“. Number 1 Bouts Dieser Abschnitt befasst sich vor allem mit dem, was Shōnen-Animes ausmacht: Kämpfe und Kampftechniken. Das Ende des Abschnitts bilden ein Profil über Zoro, dem die Songtexte für die Endings „FAITH“, „FAMILY ～7nin no Mugiwara kaizoku-dan hen～“ und „A to Z ～ONE PIECE Edition～“ folgen. Beautiful Girls Die Sektion Beautiful Girls, auch Grandline Jewelry genannt, befasst sich voll und ganz mit Sanjis Lieblingsthema: Den Frauen. Sanjis Profil bildet mitsamt den Songtexten der Endings „Tsuki to taiyō“, „DREAMSHIP“ und „Mirai Kōkai“ Ocean Craftsmanship Auch mit dem Titel SUPER Ship Manual versehen, befasst sich dieser Abschnitt mit den unterschiedlichen Schiffen, die in der Fernsehserie zu sehen waren. Die Thousand Sunny war zur Drucklegung noch nicht in der Serie zu sehen. Das Ende des Abschnitts bilden Frankys Profil und die Songtexte für die Endings „Eternal Pose“, „Dear friends“, „Asu wa kuru kara“ und „ADVENTURE WORLD“. Wonderful Project In dieser Sektion des Sonderbandes werden die Hintergründe zur Serienproduktion beleuchtet, allen voran gibt es Informationen zur japanischen Synchronisation, wobei die Seiyū der Hauptcharaktere besonders unter die Lupe genommen werden. Zusammen mit den Konzeptzeichnungen, die für die Produktion verwendet wurden, um Kostüme der Figuren und ihre Gesichtsausdrücke festzulegen, bietet dieser Abschnitt einen kleinen Einblick in die Welt der Entstehung der Anime-Produktion. Den Abschluss bietet Robins Profil. ! Bonus Book Das Bonus Book widmet sich einigen Spielereien und wird mit Choppers Profil beendet. Angaben zum Buch * One Piece Rainbow!, Jump Comics, ISBN 9784088740997 Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Siehe auch en:One Piece Rainbow!